


Doppelganger

by BluesMirage



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 阿雷路亚做了个梦





	Doppelganger

他很少做这种梦。

如虫孑迷失于漆黑的原始海洋，被感心舒适的温暖湿润浸没，周身巡游着欢愉与自由的环环波澜。又像湿软土壤内转化着热量逐渐苏生萌芽的渴望被灌溉的种子。

阿雷路亚•帕普提兹姆在睡梦中开始焦躁。

热流不仅满足于环绕着他了，它们附耳低语着轻佻言辞，诱惑他伸出手去，将那些隐秘鼓动着的欢愉释放。

“嘶……”

短促跳脱的吸气声，他的眼睑急颤着，比所有模糊的暗示都鲜明强烈的咸腥铁锈味弥漫了口腔。

他想必是惊醒了。

阿雷路亚不确定是自己在缓解不及的欲望躁动中咬破了嘴唇，他没有自己那么做过的印象，也许是这个梦境在潜意识中沉得太深。

也许并不是。

溢出细碎喘息的双唇覆上了另一份体温，齿列毫无防备地为对方攻入的舌打开。纠缠在一处的亲密无间如此自然，仿佛流云与冰川无论看似多么相异都终将在海中融汇一体般理所应当。

或者他在这个情热暗涌的梦境中陷得更深。

“本大爷的半身还真够麻烦的。”

低沉嘶哑可基础音色与他完全无异的嗓音，嘲笑着占据了原本那些窃语聚集的耳畔。

湿润的伤口在又一度的撕咬中开裂，刺痛像是暖流中的一片冰刃亦或冷泉下薄脆地壳掩藏的熔浆。血液蹭开在他们的唇瓣，染上他们的舌尖，而他的半身不时仍不满足似地叼住涌出血液的裂创吸吮着。

他们的血液难道不是本就来自同一具身体？

“…哈雷路亚……？”

血腥的亲昵之后他极轻地问道，怕会打碎这太过虚幻荒谬的病态春梦似的。

“软弱的家伙，没有本大爷就什么也做不好吗？”他张狂跋扈的半身高声讽刺道，一把掐住黑暗中早已苏醒挺起的热源，隔着布料揉搓套弄，“连这种事也。”

“…咿……！”

他的身躯猛地一颤，哈雷路亚毫无温柔细致可言的对待方式像疾风烈火般把无计可施的他往极限上逼。那只完全一样的手，本该就是他自己的手，与他的意志无关地用粗糙锋利的快感玩弄着脆弱敏感的器官。

“呜…、哈雷路亚…等等……”

粗暴的另一个他停住了手。毕竟这是自己的幻想，再怎么过分也还是顺从自己的，他刚有些松了口气，下半身衣物却整套被扒了下去。

他听到哈雷路亚在笑，和平时高亢尖利的阵阵大笑截然不同，是压低了的只有喑哑喉音的、愉悦又增添了数倍险恶的气声低笑。

“蠢货，还觉得这只是你的梦？”那只手包握住了他失去遮盖布的私密处，那些肯定也与他一模一样的掌纹在微湿的暖意中摩擦着青筋跳动的柱身，“哼，就继续那么想好了。”

阿雷路亚呻吟着眯起水雾微漾的眼睛，渐渐能看到，在不知是梦的背景还是无灯的寝室里，人影从漆黑中像发出微弱光泽地浮现。

邪气地咧嘴笑着的另一个他宛如镜影，彼此间仅有不同的异色瞳仁摇曳着欲望的火光。他的欲望，也等同是哈雷路亚的欲望，正如他们分享着的生命。

镜中幽灵改变了位置，扶着他正流出清液的炙热，吐出舌尖舔了舔顶端。

“哈雷路亚，难道你要…！”

对方的犬齿刻意蹭过冠头侧下，然后把柱体前半都包进了口内。

被另一个自己口交的感受荒谬过度，却也难以置信的、糟糕透顶的极其舒服。对方的口腔又热又窄，湿腻的颊内紧紧收缩着，灵活的舌每每撩过筋络打圈滑动，都让他产生下一刻就会被推过最后一线的恐慌。

“哈雷路亚…啊、…别再…”他试图去触碰对方，成功摸到了伏在腿间的人，于是赶紧抓住和自己一样柔韧细滑的深色发丝，“…我、…我不想…让你……”

他的半身吐出含着的柱体，以挑衅般的神色抬眼，冷哼了一声。

“让本大爷用嘴服侍你，明明心里爽得要命，少装模作样了。”

“我没有……”

“你有。”

哈雷路亚在他欲望根部的囊袋上手指稍用力碾了碾，紧接着再次含进濡湿黏滑的大半根炙热，一次用力的吸吮动作强迫他眼眶边的泪水掉落。

他再也无法阻止什么，在那条舌头打着转舔上铃口时视觉焦点像信号坏掉的屏幕般丧失，下腹肌肉几近痉挛地在对方嘴里高潮了。

镜像的幽灵压到他上方，张口用食指拉开些嘴角展示未吞咽完的白浊液：“让本大爷搞成这样，满足了吗？”

幽灵面前的人浑身震颤着潮红了脸颊，喉结却诚实地上下滚动了一次。

哈雷路亚一副意料之中的表情，讽刺地吐了吐舌，低头去亲吻自己的半身，将粘腻的欲望残渣在唇舌间搅散，把情欲的气息随着津液吞咽。

“真觉得欠了本大爷的，就下次补偿吧。”

镜像的幽灵从他身上退开，张狂地笑，比着粗鲁的手势大声说道。

另一个自己在阿雷路亚眼前隐没，像发光的幻影消逝于薄暗的黎明之前。

他醒来了。

环视周围是被微弱晨光照清轮廓的室内陈设，检视自己是睡衣好好穿着的平常状态。

下意识舔了舔干燥的唇，阿雷路亚尝到尚未干涸的血腥。

他醒来了？

＼

—END—


End file.
